Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor package with a plurality of semiconductor chips and a method of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in high performance electronic systems, and the capacity and/or speed of semiconductor devices increases at a rapid pace. Thus, research is carried out in order to integrate multifunctional circuits into smaller semiconductor devices and to improve the performance of semiconductor devices.
Technologies of stacking semiconductor devices are developing to realize a semiconductor device with a high density and a high operation speed. For example, according to a multi-chip package technology, a plurality of chips are mounted on one semiconductor package, and according to a system-in package technology, heterogeneous chips are stacked to serve as a single system. Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for a semiconductor package with stacked semiconductor devices capable of being operated with a high speed and a method to make such a semiconductor package.